Operación Desastre
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [Tercer programa] ¿Cansado de concursos aburridos? ¡Operación desastre es tu salvación!
1. Chapter 1

**Operación Desastre**

**Generación Konoha**

* * *

Las luces se encienden. Se prenden las camaras. Una muchedumbre, que hasta pavor da, grita "Queremos… Frijoles!..."

Todavía no entendimos por qué lo dicen, pero seguimos investigando. Me estoy yendo de tema. Como les contaba, el público aplaude y de la nada aparece… MARLEY!... (Conductor de "Operación Truinfo" en Argentina) pero alguien lo muele a golpes. Muere al instante, unos hombres limpian la sangre y un locutor dice:

"Bienvenidos al primer programa de… OPERACIÓN DESASTRE! – El público exclama un "Oooooohh" – Démosle la bienvenida…"

"Ya le dimos la bienvenida al programa, no quiero bienvenir a nadie más!" Un hombre el público grita, y los de seguridad se lo llevan.

"Como decía, antes de ser interrumpido por un imbécil, aquí llegan… Nuestras conductoras!... Recién salidita de sus delirios, una loca linda… Jaide"

La muchacha entra saltando y saludando al público con euforia.

"Enanita pero rendidora, feliz, bonita y alegre, con ustedes… Piiiiiiiliiiiiikita!"

Pilikita entra mientras tímidamente saluda a los que se encuentran.

"Traída de Argentina, midiendo 1.50 m y dispuesta a contagiar su locura… Loner!"

Loner (también conocida como Yuffie) de un brinco llega al escenario.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? PRODUCCIÓN, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNA SUPER ENTRADA SEXY ¬¬" Replicó Jaide.

"Eh… Bueno, este… - Dice, un tanto nervioso, el narrador – Ya, empiecen!"

"Quiero darles a todos ustedes la bienvenida a Operación Desastre. Si están pensando en Operación Triunfo, ese en el que cantan y los nominan y blah blah… Bueno, se equivocan!... Porque acá el que gana… El único premio que tiene… Es su vida :D Los demás, al matadero!..." Dice Jaide a viva voz.

La cámara enfoca una habitación con las paredes ensangrentadas, una sierra eléctrica y un perro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ese es mi perrito Ángelo ¿No es hermoso?" Dice Loner.

Todos, temerosos, contestan "¡Síiiiii!" al unísono. La cámara ahora enfoca un cocodrilo gigante con los dientes ensangrentados.

"Ese es Fili, mi pequeño lagarto!... - Grita Jaide con alegría – Es la cosa más boniiita que han visto¿no es cierto?"

De nuevo, y con más miedo todavía, el, público contesta "¡Síiiiiii!". La cámara enfoca ahora a un tierno conejito.

"Es mi conejo… - Dice Pilikita – Su nombre es Alice " (N/A: Para entender por qué le puse Alice al conejo, jugar al Bloody Roar XD)

Todos exclaman un "Aaaaaaaawwww", pero dejan de hacerlo cuando el conejo deja ver sus grandes, enormes, bestiales colmillos con un pedazo de piel entre ellos y un taco de Gaara (Para comprender este chiste, leer "Delirios" de Jaide)

"Luego de ver a estos simpáticos animales, nos disponemos a soltar el zoológico entero. Entren, mamíferos ninjas!"

Un montón de personajes de la serie 'Naruto' se hace presente en el escenario.

"Muy bien, sepárense por grupos y… Que comience… ¡Operación desastre!" Grita Pilikita muy emocionada.

"Mañana tendremos una invitada de honor que nos hará compañía el resto de los capítulos. No se ha hecho presente hoy, porque ha debido… - Alguien le dice algo en el oído a Loner – Ah, no, porque ha BEbido"

Una vez separados los grupos, Jaide alza la voz y dice "Ahora que se separaron, simplemente deben…. Como todos… ESPERAR AL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ¬¬"

El narrador proclama "Nos vemos en otra edición de…"

Las tres conductoras se juntan y gritan al unísono "¡Operación desastre!..."

"Y recuerden… Si tu mejor amigo algún día te clava un puñal por la espalda… Debes comenzar a dudar de su amistad, si es que sobrevives!" Dice Loner muy contenta.

Las luces se apagan y todos se van a hacer noni noni a sus casas…

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

"Tienen que cantarle a un niño alguna canción infantil"


	2. Chapter 2

**Operación desastre**

**Generación Konoha**

* * *

Las luces se encienden, y vemos a Jaide y a Loner… Jugando al ta te ti. Pilikita llega corriendo "Perdón, tengo que buscarme un novio que viva más cerca para la próxima ¬¬"

"Bienvenidos una vez más a… OPERACIÓN DESASTRE. Con sus anfitrionas Jaide, Pilikita y Loner" Dijo el locutor.

"Okaerinasai! " Gritaron las tres muchachas con euforia (N/A: Okaerinasai significa "Bienvenido")

"Y ahora… La conductora que faltaba… Denle un gran aplauso aaaaa… KARURAAA!" proclamó el narrador.

"Síiiii¡Grítenlo! Me aman, lo sé :)" Dijo Karura muy contenta, entrando al escenario.

"Ahora que ya estamos las cuatro sexys y hermosas conductoras – Un silencio reinó en la sala – UN SEGUNDO¿QUÉ TRATAN DE DECIRNOS? ¬¬… ¿QUE NO SOMOS SEXYS Y HERMOSAS? – Una ametralladora 'accidentalmente' descarga todas sus municiones contra el público y de la nada aparece otro público nuevo – Así está mejor Como les decía… Comenzaremos ahora con los juegos!..." Dijo Pilikita, un tanto nerviosa.

Jaide se adelantó y se paró frente a la cámara decidida a explicar el juego: "Las cosas son así, muchachos. En esa caja – Señala a Loner que tiene una caja en la mano – hay unas bolitas con números. Según el número que les toque, es la prenda que van a tener que cumplir"

"Con ustedes… ¡El equipo… cha chan cha channnn… Siete! Conformado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura!... Uzumaki Naruto, onegai, pase a retirar el número" Dijo emocionadamente Karura.

"Mete la manita y saca la bolita" Le dijo Loner a Naruto tendiéndole la caja (N/A: Si vieron Koni-Chan van a entender este chiste XD).

"El… 12" Dijo el aspirante a Hokage.

Pilikita busca en una libreta y lee en voz alta: "Juego número 12: Sonata interrumpida – El escenario cambió y ahora estamos en una guardería – ¡Gracias producción!... Muy simple muchachos: Deben cantarle una canción infantil a uno de estos niños… Y, obviamente, terminar la canción"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. "Y… ¿Todos los juegos son así de fáciles?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

Ángelo gruñó. "Ángelo dice que te calles porque si no vas a ser la cereza del postre que comerá hoy " Le comentó Loner con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

GLUP.

"Bueno chicos¿qué cantamos?"

"Mi mamá cuando era niña me cantaba una canción… - Les dijo Sakura a sus compañeros de equipo – Se llama… La gallina dijo eureka"

"¡Yo también la conozco!" Contestó Sasuke.

"Pero no recuerdo la letra…" Le dijo Sakura

"Yo sí" El Uchiha afirmó.

"Entonces, Sakura y yo tocaremos instrumentos y Sasuke cantará" Opinó Naruto.

"What?... Iie, me reúso"

(Escena: Pantalla en negro)

Vemos a Naruto y a Sakura, ambos con instrumentos y a un Sasuke un tanto demacrado, por así decirlo, a punto de cantarle una canción a un niño que parecía tranquilo.

La canción comienza a sonar.

(N/A: En esta parte, quiero dejar en claro que lo que aquí va a pasar no lo inventé yo si no que lo saqué de un grupo de comediantes argentinos llamados: "Les Luthiers". La escena que les estoy poniendo es exactamente la misma. Hay un 'nene' escuchando una canción, dos o tres músicos –varía- y un cantante con poca paciencia. El nombre de la prenda, "Sonata interrumpida", también es sacado de otro show de Les Luthiers, pero seguro se están aburriendo, así que… Pasemos a la acción! XD)

Sasuke aclara la voz y se dispone a cantar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba… Cuando era pequeño. Se pasaba las tardes viendo Barney el dinosaurio, comiéndose a Ronald Mc Donalds, asesinado por su querido hermano, cocinero de una famosa hamburguesa llamada "Ronaldito a la plancha itacheante" y tirando los autitos hotweals por la ventana. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que leía Harry Potter 25 veces por semana!...

Pero ahora ya había crecido. De todas esas costumbres de niño, sólo le quedó una: Ver Barney el dinosaurio. Pero volvamos a la canción:

"La gallina estaba clueca,

Puso un huevo y dijo ¡Eureka!

La gallina, cocorocó

La gallina dijo eureka

Se quedó tan sorprendida

Que olvidó hacer la…"

"¿Por qué la gallinita dijo eureka?" Preguntó el niño y la música se detuvo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Que por qué la gallinita dijo eureka. Si vos dijiste recién que la gallinita dijo eureka, cocoroco corococo. ¿Por qué, por qué? Explicame, dale… Daaaaaale explicame!..."

Sasuke se contuvo. 'Es para que no te asesinen a ti y a tu equipo, vamos, tu puedes controlarte!' pensó para sí. "La gallinita dijo eureka porque estaba muy contenta"

"¿Síiiiii¿Taba contenta?"

"Muy contenta"

"Taba chocha! (N/A: Muy contenta, feliz, bla bla) Bueno… tonces… Ya está"

La música volvió a sonar…

"Se quedó tan sorprendida

que olvidó hacer la comida

La gallina, cocorocó

La gallina distraída…

Y…"

"Y por qué estaba muy contenta… ¿Eh…¿Por qué… por qué?... –silencio- ¿POR QUÉ? – grito desaforado que hizo temblar hasta al taxista que pasaba por allí- Explicame…"

"Estaba muy contenta porque iba a tener un hijito, y eso la hacía muy feliz…" Explicó Sasuke.

"Claro…!" Asintió el pequeño

"Es tan hermoso poner un hijo…"

"¿Eh?" El niño miró al Uchiha con una mueca de duda.

"Tener un huevo…"

"¿Eh?"

"TENER UN HIJO!..."

"Ahhh" largó el chiquito.

La música volvió a sonar.

"Y se fue la muy coqueta

a pasear en bicicleta

La gallina, cocorocó…"

"¿Y por qué es tan hermoso tener un hijo, eh?" Le cuestionó el infante.

Una vocecita en el interior de Sasuke decía 'Paciencia, calma, el niño es… Muy pequeño…' pero al fin respondió "Porque los hijos son la alegría de la vida, querido. Con sus risas, con sus juegos, con SUS PREGUNTAS – resáltense estas dos últimas palabras – Cada hijo es como una rosa que florece"

A Sakura casi se le caían las lágrimas de ver a Sasuke hablando como si fuese un padre y se imaginó a ella misma cuidando a pequeños Sasukitos… Pero luego pasó a imaginarse cómo fueron creados esos Sasukitos y… Naruto, de un golpe con una piedra, además de desfigurarle la cara, la volvió en sí.

A todo esto, Sasuke se cansaba de explicarle al niño.

"¡Una rosa que florece¡Qué lindo!" Exclamó el niño.

"Sí… ¿Te gusta el cantito?" Le dijo Sasuke con la voz más tierna y amable que de sus cuerdas vocales saldrá alguna vez.

"¡Síii!" Le contestó el chico, eufórico.

"Entonces callate" La vuelta del famoso tono de voz frío.

Y la música volvió a sonar…

"Hizo pruebas la muy lista

igualito que un artista"

"¿Y por qué la rosa florece¿Eh?"

Este chico estaba poniendo al Uchiha de muuuuuy mal humor. Pero por su bien, no asesinó al muchacho.

"Porque son plantitas de la familia de las rosáceas. Con estambres y pistilos bien insertos en el tálamo. Y así como las plantitas florecen, las personas necesitan realizarse"

"Bueno, ya está" Le dijo el chiquito, no muy convencido ante la explicación de Sasuke.

"Dejame vivir" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Sasuke tenía una mano sobre el mango del kunai. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Pero vio la deformidad de Sakura y al imbécil de Naruto y pensó 'No… Debo continuar!'.

Y la música, por decimocuarta vez, volvió a sonar…

"Dando saltos por la plaza,

se volvió para su…"

"¿Y por qué las personas necesitan realizarse?" Preguntó el niño.

"Porque realizarse es trascenderse no más allá de los hechos hasta lograr cierto tipo de equilibrio – El niño lo miró extrañado – Cierto tipo de equilibrio, como por ejemplo, un árbol"

"Aaaah, como un arból"

"Un árbol…" Le corrigió Sasuke

"Un arból" Reafirmó el niño.

"Sí, como un arból" El ninja desistió de la pelea.

"¡Un árbol!"

"Como un avioncito que vuela"

"AAaaaaayyy! Un avioncito que voooooola…!"

"Sí, BOLA! - Le contestó Sasuke haciendo un gesto queriendo demostrar que le estaba ROMPIENDO LAS BOLAS (N/A: Sep, así directo te lo digo) – Como un barquito que flota"

"Ah, un barquito que flota, ta bien"

"Y para…" Sasuke reanudó su canto.

"¿Y por qué el barquito flota?"

El Uchiha ya se había cansado y gritó con fuerza: "¡PORQUE TODO CUERPO QUE SE SUMERGE EN UN LÍQUIDO EXPERIMENTA UN EMPUJE DE ABAJO HACIA ARRIBA IGUAL AL PESO DEL VOLUMEN DEL LÍQUIDO DESALOJADO, ES EL PRINCIPIO DE ARQUÍMEDES!..."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó el chico.

"Arquímedes, ese que cuando lo descubrió dijo 'Eureka'"

"¡Jajajajaja¡Como la gallinita!" Dijo, riéndose, el niño.

"Sí, como la gallinita dijo eureka" Respondió Sasuke que estaba a punto de rendirse…

"¿Y por qué la gallinita dijo eureka?"

"No, nene, no… ¡Las gallinitas… NO HABLAN!" El Uchiha se retiró totalmente enojado, con toda la ira del mundo sobre sus hombros. Sakura había logrado quitarse la deformidad tirándose otra piedra en la cabeza.

"Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!..." El niño lloraba.

El escenario vuelve a cambiar y tenemos a nuestras cuatro conductoras mirando fríamente.

"Perdieron" Dijo Jaide, cortánte.

"Agradezcan que no maté al niño…" Espetó Sasuke.

"¡AL MATADERO!" Decía Loner con felicidad.

"Vamos a dejarlo a gusto del público. Ustedes votan… ¿Los mandamos al matadero o no?"

El público recordó el matadero y a los tiernos animales que en él se encuentran.

"Muchas gracias por vernos, no se olviden de ver la próxima edición de…" Dijo Pilikita, dejando lugar a todas las demás para decir juntas al unísono "OPERACIÓN DESASTRE"

Loner se adelantó, y dio su consejo del día: "Y recuerden… Si la primera vez no funciona¡el paracaidismo no es lo tuyo!"

Las luces se apagaron y todos muy contentos se marcharon (Qué lindo versito )

* * *

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

"Cuéntenme, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji¿Qué tal les va con el inglés?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Operación desastre**

**Generación Konoha**

* * *

Hay una tenue luz en el escenario, donde se puede apreciar a Jaide y a Loner jugando al piedra papel o tijeras, Pilikita que vuelve a llegar tarde diciendo algo así como "Merlo queda muy lejos" y Karura que… Simplemente está dibujando.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto aparecen. "¡Llegaron los imbéciles!" Grita Loner.

"Hey¿a quién le dijiste imbécil?" Preguntó el Uchiha, desafiante.

"¿Y por qué le dicen imbécil?" Preguntó el niño, que apareció de la nada. Todos agarraron a Sasuke para que no matara al pobre pequeño.

"Ustedes querrán saber si van al matadero¿No es cierto?" Dijo Pilikita, gozando por ver sufrir a los tres.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, Sasuke estaba con ganas de asesinar niños (Ahora es pedofóbico, si no saben que es… ¡BÚSQUENLO! XD. Nah, significa que le tiene fobia a los chicos Aunque esa fobia no existe, cabe aclarar XD) y Naruto… Naruto simplemente hacía muecas a la cámara.

De repente, un jarrón calló sobre la cabeza de Naruto. ESCENA: Vemos a Loner silbando con un jarrón en la espalda, el cual trata de esconder. Otro jarrón cae en la cabeza de Lee.

"¡Heeeyy¿Por qué a mí?"

"Simplemente porque me caes mal! " Le contestó Loner muy sonriente.

"Lala" Dijeron Jaide y Karura.

El publico exclamó un "¿Eh?"

"Es que queríamos hablar, esta Loner no nos da guión, la vamos a demandar" Dijeron al unísono. Loner bufó y dijo "Bueno, díganles ustedes si se mueren o no…"

Jaide se adelantó "La decisión de nuestro amado público es que…"

"¡Se quedan vivitos!" Gritó Karura, muy contenta.

"Los felicitamos a todos y ustedes y bla bla bla, sí sí, todo muy lindo, ahora largo ¬¬" Dijo Loner muy impaciente.

"Adelante el próximo equipo, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaruuuuuuuuururururururururu! - Dijo Pilikita. Todos la miran atónitos - ¿Qué? Es que siempre quise decir Shikamarurururururuurr ToT Soy una incomprendida!"

Los tres se adelantan y sacan una bolita de la caja que sostenía Karura. La susodicha dice "La número 15"

Loner los mira fijamente, lee el papel donde están los juegos y dice "Cuéntenme, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji… ¿Qué tal les va con el inglés?"

"Yo soy una experta!" Exclamó Ino.

"Problematic" Dijo Shikamaru.

"Eeehh… ¿Potatoe?" Dijo indeciso Chouji.

"Antes que sigan rompiéndome los… Eh, digo, antes de que comencemos, quiero que conozcan a una invitada. Sí sí, desde ahora, la gente que ponga reviews puede ser invitada al programa. Nosotros los llamamos en cualquier momento. Su review debe decir, si quieren aparecer, la siguiente frase 'Los conejos dominarán el mundo'. No pregunten por qué, nos sonaba bonito!... Pero ahora, quiero mostrarles a todos a una invitada de lujo… NATSUMI-CHAAAAANNN!..." Gritó Loner.

Natsumi entra al estudio saludando con euforia. "Yeah, griten mi nombre, grítenlooo!"

"Estamos en un programa de juegos, no en una película porno!" Increpó Pilikita.

"En fin¿nos vas a ayudar con la próxima prueba?"

"Mmmmm… Ok, no tengo nada mejor que hacer más que perseguir al hombre de multicanal!..."

El escenario cambia y ahora están Ino, Chouji y Shikamarurururururu (A pedido de Pilikita) vestidos como colegiales y nuestras cuatro presentadoras más Natsumi vestidas de profesoras.

"Es simple, chicos – Explicó Jaide – Ustedes tienen que traducir las palabras o frases que les digamos en inglés. Comienza, Pilikita!"

(N/A: Este chiste se lo profané a un excelente caricaturista y cómico de Argentina: Nik! Chistes de su personaje Gaturro!...)

"Olas" Dijo ella.

"¿Hellos?" Contestó Ino. ¡X! (Esta "X" significa error, y "O" significa que está bien!)

"Vientos" Dijo Karura.

"Good cough?" Contestó Shiakamaru. ¡X!

"Ballena" Dijo JAide.

"Goes full" Contestó Chouji. ¡X!

"Escama" Dijo Loner

"Is bed" Contestó Ino. ¡X!

"Mazo" Dijo Pilikita.

"More or less" Dijo Shikamaru.

"Solfeo". Chouji contestó "Ugly Sun".

"Algodón" Dijo Jaide. "Something, Mr?" contestó Ino.

"Medano" dijo Karura. "Don't give me" Contestó Shikamaru.

"Solvente" dijo Loner. "Sun come here" Contestó Chouji.

"Síncopa" dijo Pilikita. "Without glass" Contestó Ino.

"Panqueque" dijo Jaide. "Bread what what" Contestó Shikamaru.

"Bien, viendo que no les fue muy bien" Una gotita aparece en la cara de todos, y de repente aparece... ¡La gotita del psicólogo de Itachi, Sumy!. Loner se enoja y le grita "¡Volvé a tu fic!"

"Ahora, le agradeceríamos a Natsu que dijera el resultado!..." Dijo Karura.

"¿Qué onda chicos? O sea, tipo¿les tengo que decir si pasaron o no?... Bueno, se los resumo en una palabra… LOOOOOSEEEEEERRRSSS! ¬¬"

El público grita a viva voz "MATADERO! MATADERO!"

"Ah, y les tengo que decir a los otros si viven o no. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… Están nominados!... – Suena música de Big Brother – DE NUEVO SE CONFUNDIERON DE FIC, ESA MÚSICA NO, LA OTRA, PEDAZO DE INERTE CON PATAS! – Grita Natsumi – Se quedan vivos sólo porque el público lo pidió ¬¬!... Hey, dónde están Jaide y Loner?..."

De repente, Jaide sale de un cuarto con los cabellos desordenados y después de un ratito sale Gaara.

"Le estaba enseñando… Estem… Química, claro, química!..."

"Y Loner?" Preguntó Karura. Loner sale de otro cuarto abrochándose la camisa con los pelos super desordenados. Itachi sale atrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Estem… Yo… Le enseñaba psicología! ¬¬"

"Quisiera hablar de Froyd con vos más seguido!" Dijo Itachi.

"Cuando quieras, lindo ;D"

"Loner, no nos hagas pasar papelones!..." Dice Pilikita.

"Sssshhh!... Que ese condimento del ramen que tenes en la boca no creo que te pertenezca a vos"

Enfocan a Naruto comiendo ramen.

"Ahá! – proclama Jaide – Con que a los besitos con Naruto…"

"¡Él me obligó!" Gritó Pilikita, excusándose.

"Vamos a terminar de una vez por todas este puto – se escucha una censura, pero que llega después de decir el insulto – juego!..."

"La gracia era que censuraran el puto… PIIIIIIIIII!"

"Les agradecemos a todos, recuerden votar. Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji… ¿Al matadero?... No se pierdan la próxima edición de…"

"OPERACIÓN DESASTRE!..."

Loner se adelanta, como siempre, para dar su consejo del día: "¡No le crean a alguien que les está vendiendo un chaleco anti balas, y por un precio más caro les da garantía… ¡No creo que vivan para devolverlo si es que falla!..."

Se apagan las luces y bueno… ¡No, mejor no sigo, no apto para menores…!


	4. La tanda

**Operación Desastre**

**Generación Konoha**

Se encienden las luces y aparecen Loner y Jaide jugando al Ludo Matic, Karura con un montón de ovejitas a las cuales ella obliga a saltar para poder decir "Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas" hasta dormirse, Pilikita que llega corriendo diciendo algo así como "Me consigo un novio nuevo" y nuestros amigos de la serie Naruto.

Karura se adeltanta. "Chicos, chicos. Tenemos una prueba especial para todos ustedes!..."

"Eso significa: Le volvimos a robar un chiste a Les Luthiers" Dice Pilikita un tanto agitada.

"Sí sí. Lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente – Dice Jaide – Como se darán cuenta y si leen arriba – Señala el cartelito donde están los capítulos y los chicos leen que dice "La tanda"- Esto no es un programa. Esto es simplemente 'La tanda', o sea, las propagandas"

"Lo que tienen que hacer es actuar propagandas que nosotros les vamos a decir, pero ustedes tienen que actuarlas! Suerte, muchachos!" Les dijo Loner.

"¿Qué canal es este?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Televisio" Respondió Karura mientras tejía con la lana que les sacó a las ovejas cuando se aburrió de contarlas.

"¿Y el slogan?" Preguntó Itachi.

"¡Waaaww! ¡Qué inteligente! Me sorprende que siendo un simple miembro de Akatsuki sepas lo que significa Slogan! " Dijo Loner sarcásticamente.

"No me subestimes, muñeca ¬¬" Le respondió el Uchiha mayor.

"¿MUÑECA DIJISTE?" Preguntó la chica, para luego pasar a reventar a golpes al pobre muchacho. Se lo llevaron unos hombres de la cruz roja y al segundo volvió ileso.

"Es recomendable que nunca le digan muñeca a Loner" Dijo Pilikita con Sudy en la cabeza (Aparece Miru que se lleva a Sudy gritando algo así como "No podes aparecer en otros fics, derechos de autor!...")

"El slogan es 'La mejor programación' - Respondió Loner con tono de ofendida - ¡Suerte! ¡Van a necesitarla! "

"Vamos a un corte y ya volvemos – Dice Pilikita y luego rompe en llanto – ¡Siempre quise decir eso! ToT…"

_¡Comienza la tanda!_

(N/A: De nuevo robándole chistes a Les Luthiers! XD Este se llama 'La tanda' –jojo- y es soberanamente graciosa XD!... De ahí salen muchas frases conocidas de Les Luthiers que tal vez reconocerán!... Le cambié algunas cosas y le agregué otras para que no sea tan igual)

"Televisio!" Dijo Itachi muy contento

"La mejor programación" Dijo Sasuke.

"Este sábado en 'CINE DE ESTRENO' la indomable estará en su pantalla" Dijo con voz de locutor Itachi.

"Una mujer atrapada por su pasado"

"¡Suéltame, pasado!" Gritó Sakura.

"Una mujer que ha sufrido el violento mundo de los hombres"

"Pero nadie pudo con la indomable" Agregó Itachi.

"Este sábado a las 8, la indomable estará en su pantalla" Dijo Sasuke.

"¡Si ella quiere!" Agregó Naruto de fondo.

- Cambio de propaganda –

"Señor agricultor – Comenzó Sasuke – Para que su ganado le rinda más y mejor, compre suciedad para chiqueros"

"Porca miseria" Cantaron todos los que estaban presentes.

"Envasada totalmente al aire libre, lo que garantiza su perfecta contaminación. Suciedad para chiqueros"

"Porca miseria"

"Lo mejor para sus…"

"Chaaaaaaanchoooosss!" Cantaron.

"Y sus chanchos parecerán verdaderos…"

"Chaaaaaaannnnchoooosss!... ¡Chancho limpio nunca engorda!" Cantaron.

- Cambio de propaganda-

"Televisio" Dijo Itachi.

"La mejor programación" Dijo Sasuke.

"Este sábado no se pierdan…"

Y todos comenzaron a cantar "La kermese de los sábados! La kermese de los sábados! La kermese de los sábados lleva alegría a la familia en el hogar"

"LA KERMESE DE LOS SÁBADOS!" Dijo orgulloso Itachi.

"Con un cargamento de música" Dijo Sasuke.

"Sorteos" Dijo Itachi.

"Diversión"

"Sorteos"

"Concursos"

"Sorteos"

"Cortala!" Le dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz a su hermano mayor.

"Bueno ¬¬" Respondió este, ofendido.

"Con invitados SENSACIONALES!... Recién llegados de Europa, los niños cantores del Tirol – Todo el gurpo de Naruto se pone a cantar como niños pequeños una canción en alemán – ¡Véalos antes de que crezcan!...".

"Y como invitado especial en esta ocasión un tanguero venido de Argentina. Valentín Morales, el macho"

Gaara da unos pasos hacia delante y canta un tango.

"Recuerdo aquella noche

En que la dejé…

Pero no me acuerdo…

¿A dónde la dejé?

Tal vez me la olvidé en el colectivo,

Iba toda de gris

Señas particulares, ninguna.

Responde al nombre de Juana

Porqu… LA KERMESE DE LOS SÁBADOS!..." Luego de aquella mezcla extraña porque se saltó el CD de la música, todo el grupo cantó de nuevo la canción de la kermese de los sábados.

"Y el espectacular juego… ¡El que piensa, pierde!"

"No se pierda la kermese de los sábados, como todos los sábados ¡este domingo!"

-Cambio de propaganda-

"En el espacio cultural de televisio, queremos ofrecerles Cultura para todos. Un programa re culto. Artes plásticas, música clásica, dactilografía. No se pierda cultura para todos en su horario habitual de las tres de la mañana"

-Cambio de propaganda- (LEAN ESTO Y SE ME MEAN DE RISA XD)

"Mamá, mamá, cuántas polillas!" Grita Neji con voz de maricón.

"¡No se preocupe! – Dice Itachi con valor - ¡Mata polillas nopol… Cuida su ropa!"

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se ponen a cantar "Polillas que se desacatan, nopol (nopol nopol nopol) ¡Nopol las mata! Aplique nopol donde hay polillas!... Nopoooooooll!... ¡Estiran la pata!"

"Qué porquería ese líquido nopol…"

"Pará, imbécil!..." Le dice Itachi a su hermano que interrumpe.

"¡Inmundicia asquerosa! ¡Nopol malo!"

"¿Cómo va a ser malo? Mata a las polillas!"

"Y ESO es lo que me molesta, que mata a la pobre polillita…"

"Es un bicho DAÑINO, foolish little brother!..."

"¿Por qué dañino?" Pregunta Sasuke ofendido.

"¡SE COME LA ROPA!"

"¿Y qué querés que coma, tallarines?... ¡Es una polilla, no un italiano que anda comiendo pasta!"

Los tres cantantes retomaron su canción "Polillas audaces y canallas, nopol (Nopol, nopol. Nopol) Las desmaya!... Aplique nopol donde hay polillas, nopoooooll! Las mantiene a ralla!"

"A estas, ya no les quedarán ganas de comerse la ropa" Dice Itachi mirando a su hermano buscando que éste no vuelva a objetar nada.

"Aaahh, pero vos te creés re canchero, ¿no? La polillita come la ropita porque tiene hambre, mirá si está en la espera de un dulce polillita y vos venís y me la fumigás con esa porquería!"

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, hartos, hablan algo entre ellos y vuelven a cantar "Polillas que volando aparecen, nopon (Nopol, nopol, nopol, nopol) ¡LAS FORTALECE!... Aplique nopol donde hay polillas, nopoooooooolll… ¡Engordan y crecen!"

Sasuke sonríe triunfalmente sabiendo que salvó a un montón de polillas. Las cuatro fantásticas (Les decimos así a las cuatro conductoras porque están disfrazadas de los cuatro fantásticos… No pregunten quién es la Mole XD) se toman la cabeza con las manos y dicen al unísono "¡Cómo pueden ser tan imbéciles que no hacen una sola propaganda bien!"

-Cambio de propaganda-

Itachi pone cara de galán (Y, por cierto, le guiña un ojo a Loner que se derrite al instante) y dice "Sólo… Sólo unos pocos elegidos pertenecen al gran mundo. Sólo unos pocos elegidos lucen la hora exacta en su muñeca. Relojes Jaquet Per Laminorie… ¡FLORRR DE RELOSSSS!"

Todos cantan "Jaquet, jaquet jaquet… Para la dama y el caballero, con minutero y con segundero"

"¿Te compraste un jaquet per la minorie? ¡Te pasasteeeee, machooo!"

"Jaquet, jaquet jaquet!"

"¡Chicoooss! – Grita Sasuke eufóricamente – Pidan el nuevo Jaquet infantil con el segundero en forma de gusanito!"

"Jaquet, jaquet, jaquet, CHAN chan!"

La música cesa y los cortes terminan.

Los 4 fantásticos… Eh, digo, las cuatro conductoras se acercan a los muchachos con una vena un tanto grande.

"¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES…!" Gritó Jaide.

"¡¡Incompetentes!" Agregó Karura muy ofendida.

"¡Idiotas!" Dijo Loner mirando con desdén.

"¡ALICE!" Llamó Pilikita a su _'tierna y adorable'_ mascotita. "Fili Fili, ven acá nene!..." dijo con dulzura Jaide.

"¡Aquí, Ángelo!..." El perro llegó cuando Loner lo llamó. "Heeey, es injusto, yo no tengo mascota!..."

"Sí, sí tienes pero nunca la mostraste…"

"¿Entonces el mamut con ocho alas y 25 ojos que tenía un hacha en la mano era mío?" Preguntó Karura con brillitos en los ojos.

"No exactamente… Ven a acá, Sumi!..." Llamó Pilikita y apareció un dragón muy poco amigable que ocupaba el solito la mitad del estudio.

"En ustedes está la decisión… ¿Se quedarán vivitos y coleando o serán el almuerzo de nuestros animalitos sacados de animal planet?"

"Querrás decir de las películas de Spillberg!..." Rezongó Sakura.

"No se pierdan el próximo programa de…"

"OPERACIÓN DESASTRE!" Gritaron nuestras anfitrionas. Y, como siempre los consejos de Loner.

"¡Hay que cuidarse con las adicciones! Ya lo dijo el poeta: A noche ví reflejado sobre la luna un dragón con plumas… ¡Debo beber menos!" Dijo Loner con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se apagaron las luces y bailaron el cha cha chá mientras la producción se retiraba a bailar mambo.


End file.
